


Movies & The Park

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: peter goes on a date with mj!! ft. tony stark being a dad!!!





	Movies & The Park

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you like this!!!
> 
> my socials:  
> insta- @kinkiestvirgo  
> twitter- @quantumdowney  
> tumblr- @autonomystark

\--TUESDAY EVENING--

peter has been planning this for weeks. he finally convinced tony that he needed a break; well, not really. tony had been noticing that peter keeps on zooming to his phone whenever he got a text; "hey kid, who's the lucky one?", tony asks teasingly. peter looks up from his phone and tries to stop smiling, "uhh, it's no one, mr. stark, sorry as you were saying?", he says all rushed and quick. tony shakes his head, "i didn't say anything kid.", he pauses, "so tell me, who's the luck guy or girl?", he asks with curiosity.

peter blushes and hides his face with his hands; he starts to laugh out of embarrassment but tony gives him a pat on the back in reassurance. peter shows his face again and starts slowly, "well, her name is mj. she's my age, same grade as me and she's really nice.", he pauses trying to think of more to say. before he can say anything tony asks, "you have a picture of her?". peter nods, picking up his phone and going on social media to find a photo of her. he hands the phone to tony once he has found a photo. 

"what do you like about her?", tony asks peter, handing the phone back to him. peter hums as he grabs the phone and starts thinking about reasons he has a crush on mj. "she's funny,", he starts, a smile growing wide across his face, "and it's not like regular funny, it's dark and different but it's her humor. she's so smart like, she's one of the smartest people i've met. she's just… herself and it's hard to find anyone like that these days.", he says stopping in his tracks with tony.

tony nods, "okay pete, you're having the rest of this week off.", he says with full sincerity. peter shakes his head in shock, "what?", he says with confusion. "your assignment is to go on a date with this girl and be a teenager for once.", he pauses, putting his hand on peter's shoulder, "and if you disagree with me… i'll purposefully… uhhhhhh-", he gets cut off by peter already walking away, "i get it mr. stark. and we were already planning on hanging out soon.", he shouts as he is about to leave the room. tony laughs and shouts back, "you better!!".

\-- SATURDAY AFTERNOON --

"mr. stark i'm so nervous!!!", peter says into the phone. he's standing outside of a movie theatre holding onto movie tickets for star wars: the last jedi. "peter, it's gonna be okay! remember what we discussed, be yourself, have a good time and the popcorn touch.", he says with reassurance into the phone. peter scoffs, "i'm planning on taking her to the park afterwards and… telling her how i feel.", he says quietly into the phone. tony cheers into the phone which makes peter laugh. he turns his head and sees mj walking up, "i gotta go mr. stark! bye!", he says quickly.

he hangs up the phone and just smiles at mj. ' _ stop smiling like a fool peter. _ ', peter yells at himself in his head. mj smirks, "you got the tickets?", she asks, brushing her hand through her hair. peter nods and flashes the tickets. "want to get popcorn?", he asks nervously, trying not to act weird. mj nods and they both head inside.

\---

they sit in the theatre and sit the huge bucket of popcorn between them. "i'm excited for this.", mj says plainly, grabbing popcorn from the bucket. peter nods and gently replies, "me too.". the lights then dim and the theatre falls silent.

the movie is captivating for the two teenagers. peter takes occasional glances at mj, who is so zoned into what's happening the galaxy far, far away. he laughs at mj's reaction to seeing ben solo topless. "CHRIST!", she shouts covering her mouth as she realises what she did. 

his spidey senses kick in as mj moves her hand to the bucket of popcorn. he feels as if he's in slow motion as he moves his hand closer to hers. he then brushes his hand against hers and freezes. she grabs his hand, pulls it out of the bucket and… holds it. he turns to look at her and makes eye contact with her. she smiles and settles back into the movie and continues to hold his hand.

' _ holy shit peter. holy shit. _ ', he screams internally.

\---

the movie finishes and the two teenagers walk out but, they're not holding hands. they make it outside and peter asks, "want to head to the park? may isn't picking me up for like another hour.". mj looks at her phone and back at peter, "yeah! i'm cool with that.", she says, ending the sentence with a closed smile. 

on the way to the park they speak about almost everything but the hand holding in the theatre and their feelings for each other. as they arrive to the park, peter and mj head to the swings and sit on them. "so you really think rey and kylo are gonna be a thing?", peter asks with interest. mj nods as she pushes herself on the swing, "i mean, they are perfectly portraying the enemies to lovers trope.", she states factually. peter nods, "i mean i guess. but, who knows if they'll actually be in one.", he says stopping down at the end. he's calling himself out in that last statement. ' _ you're gonna have to say it soon. why are you so dumb!? _ ', he says to himself with disappointment.

"say what soon?", mj asks with confusion. ' _ shit i said that out loud. _ ', he yells at himself internally. "uhhh," peter starts off saying, laying lower into the swing, almost falling off; he sits himself back up before falling and continues, "so, mj, i have known you for a while now and i was just wondering if maybe you'd like to-", he gets cut off by mj swinging sideways in the swing and taking a grasp of peter's hand, "date? as in me and you going out more, giving into capitalist trends and holidays, and posting about each other once in a while?", she says with happiness. peter is taken aback by the statement and just says "uhhh" for a few seconds until mj says laughing, "yes peter, i would like to commit to capitalist trends with you.". 

"really?", peter says with shock. mj nods, "i mean, i talk to you almost everyday and i also held your hand and grabbed it through a bucket of popcorn, i'd say that i well, y'know", she pauses leaning into peter, "like you.", she finishes saying before kissing him on the cheek. peter smiles and kisses her quickly on the cheek, "i really like you too.", he says softly. 

\---

peter walks into tony's workshop looking straight down on his phone and has the goofiest smile in history. "so, i assume the date went well? or are you looking at a 'bubonic plague' meme with my face satirized?", tony asks, bringing peter back into physical reality. "oh! uhh yeah the date went great. we're going out again next week.", peter says happily, sitting down on a stool next to him. tony cheers, "oh hell yeah!! that's what i'm talking about!", he says as he leans in, giving peter a high five.

peter nods and laughs. ' _ i hit the jackpot… woah. _ ', he says to himself as he tells tony all about the date. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos loves!! 💘💗


End file.
